


Surprise - Jughead Jones x Reader

by heytherejulietx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Jughead Jones, Riverdale (TV) Season 4, Soft Jughead Jones, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejulietx/pseuds/heytherejulietx
Summary: It only took a second for him to spot her. She was practically beaming as she watched his gaze drift upwards from the floor to land on her, and if it were possible her smile widened at the sight of his blue eyes lighting up and a smile quickly taking over his expression.“Hey,” He breathed out through the grin, quickly emptying his arms of his belongings to a free spot on the nearest unit as she stood up from his bed. “What’re you doing here?”“I wanted to come and surprise you.” She beamed and crossed the small space of the dormitory that was between them, before she giggled as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her so tightly that her feet lifted off of the floor slightly as he’d lifted her up.Reader surprises Jughead at his new school after not seeing him for a while.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Surprise - Jughead Jones x Reader

Her fingertips lightly brushed over the checkered blue and white quilt cover that covered his bed as she sat waiting for him to arrive. Whilst she had been in the space that her boyfriend essentially lived in before, it still was new to her. His side of the room wasn’t messy, as she had expected from her boyfriend, who had created quite a mess in Archie’s bedroom when he had been staying with his best friend. He had some stacks of different books on his desk that she could only guess were reading materials for his class, and some different drafts piled beside them, though it was all neat. She couldn’t say the side for his roommate's side of the room, which was littered with different scrunched up balls of paper and even some clothes on his nightstand and the floor. 

Jughead had been at the school for only a few weeks, though she hadn’t seen him since he had moved in. He had been busy with his studies and she had been occupied with other things back in Riverdale, and they just hadn’t had time to see each other. Though after multiple calls from Jughead explaining how he felt like an outsider there, and multiple times she had almost cried because she missed him; it was enough to buy a train ticket to meet him at his school. 

Stonewall Prep had a sort of atmosphere to it that she didn’t like. It was cold, for a start. The corridors and halls were all freezing cold, unlike the warmth that came from most of the buildings in Riverdale, and the only warmth she did have was in Jughead's dorm after she had turned on the small heater in the corner of his dormitory. Though the people there were making it worse. She had walked past a few of his classmates on her way into the private school, and they seemed to all have the same cold stare that made her a little uneasy. Jughead had told her that his classmates weren’t the nicest of people, and she could see why very clearly.

Though anything negative had been cleared from her mind as soon as she heard the doorknob turning and the creak of the old wooden door as it was pushed open, revealing the person who she’d been missing terribly for weeks. It was like she was walking through a desert and he was her oasis; he was so beautiful. His signature beanie was sat atop of his head as usual, light raven curls peeking out from underneath the grey wool which caused her to smile. The red tie that was a part of his uniform was loosened and his top button was undone, his collarbones barely peeking out from the white fabric. And the sleeves of his blazer were rolled up slightly, exposing his olive-toned forearms. In usual Jughead fashion, he walked into the bedroom juggling two books, his laptop case, and a cup of coffee; which she could see was still hot by the steam rising from the mug. She smiled softly when seeing he was using the mug that she had gotten him for the previous Christmas that they had shared together. It had been a dumb joke present that had a literary pun that read “ _Why are writers always cold? Because they’re surrounded by drafts_.” And whilst Jughead had groaned about how bad of a pun it was, he’d taken it to Stonewall with him anyways. 

It only took a second for him to spot her. She was practically beaming as she watched his gaze drift upwards from the floor to land on her, and if it were possible her smile widened at the sight of his blue eyes lighting up and a smile quickly taking over his expression.

“Hey,” He breathed out through the grin, quickly emptying his arms of his belongings to a free spot on the nearest unit as she stood up from his bed. “What’re you doing here?”

“I wanted to come and surprise you.” She beamed and crossed the small space of the dormitory that was between them, before she giggled as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her so tightly that her feet lifted off of the floor slightly as he’d lifted her up.

Her arms locked tightly around his shoulders as he did around her waist, and she melted into his touch with a warm smile and a sigh of content. It had been weeks without his touch, his warmth; and she had never known such torture as not being able to be held by her beloved. Through all of the sleepless nights and the tears she shed over not being able to be with him, in that moment she felt it was all worth it by being able to see him then. She pressed her face into the material of his blazer and inhaled deeply, relaxing more in his arms as the familiar smell of old books and coffee beans washed over her senses. She used to hate the smell of coffee, when she’d started dating him she complained all the time, though now she couldn’t get enough of it, because coffee smelt like _him_.

“I missed you so much.” Jughead murmured into her hair, his arms subtly tightening around her frame as he spoke. 

“I missed you too.” She whispered as she smiled softly. “Sorry I didn’t come down any sooner. I wanted to but I’ve just been so caught up with everything. And I know you have too.”

“No, don’t apologise darling.” Jughead flattened his palm against her back and gently rubbed it through the soft material of her jumper. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” 

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him when she felt him move back slightly, and couldn’t help but smile brightly when she met his eyes and the smile that he was wearing too. It had been too long since she’d seen that smile in person. Video calling each other was fine, but it was never enough. It could never make up for not being able to see the real thing.

His hand moved from her back and her smile softened a little when his palm cupped the side of her face and tilted it up slightly, before he leaned down and met her lips with his in a soft kiss.

When was the last time she had kissed him? She couldn’t even picture it, though she knew for a fact that whatever she had remembered kissing him like was nothing compared to the real thing. Butterflies rose up in her stomach as she melted into his touch, her hands resting on his chest as he pulled her closer by a hand on her lower back. She hadn’t felt so warm and euphoric since the last time she had seen him; and in that moment she couldn’t imagine anything better than kissing Jughead Jones.

Though before either of them could pull away from the kiss, the noise of the door creaking open behind them filled the room, before a quiet chuckle followed. “Sorry, I’m not interrupting am I?”

Jughead looked visibly annoyed as he pulled away and sighed as he turned to face the person at the door, reaching for her hand in the process. She turned to look at who was standing at the door and smiled politely, not recognising who was there. He was taller than Jughead, though only by a little, wearing the same uniform though his was a little more presentable; his tie on properly and his sleeves not rolled up. In his hand he carried a laptop bag that looked a little like the one Jughead had, though it was a lighter brown in colour instead. Was this the roommate Jughead was constantly complaining about?

“Nope.” Jughead answered him a little stiffly, and upon looking up at him she could see his jaw was clenched, in - what she guessed was - annoyance. This was definitely his roommate.

“Good, I’d hate to intrude.” The guy at the door chuckled quietly again, before he shifted his gaze from Jughead and onto her with a lift of his eyebrows and a slight smirk.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before.” He mused, and she couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy under his gaze. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Y/N.” Jughead answered for her, and as he spoke he let go of her hand to move an arm around her waist instead. It wasn’t often that Jughead got jealous or protective, though she could definitely tell when he did. Her hand lifted to lightly rub his arm, and once he had glanced down at her she shook her head slightly, as if to tell him it wasn’t worth getting mad over. 

“Y/N huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” The guy smirked slightly, and this time she didn’t mind at all once Jughead had tightened his arm around her slightly. “Bret Weston Wallis, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, doll, what’re you doing with someone like _him_?” Bret eyed Jughead for a moment before his gaze locked with hers once more. “Charity work?”

A frown quickly formed over her features when she felt Jughead stiffen at her side, and she glared at Bret as the frown quickly turned into a scowl. She knew more than anybody else that Jughead was insecure of his past. He had asked her a few times about why she chose him, of all other people. Why choose the kid from the broken home instead of the put-together kid from a happy one? And although she knew Jughead understood her feelings completely, after almost three years together, she could tell comments like that still hurt him. And truthfully they hurt her too.

“Because I love him, you dick.” She shot back, though he just chuckled at her again which got on her nerves even more. It was like he was mocking her

“Easy there, I’m just letting a beautiful girl like yourself know your options. You don’t know what you’re missing out on until you experience it, sweetheart.” He winked at her and she scowled.

She could tell Jughead was itching to say something by the way he kept his jaw clenched and his hands in fists, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. Though she simply rubbed his arm to let him know it was okay as she stood up a little straighter in front of Bret. It definitely wasn’t the first time Y/N had gotten into an argument with someone taller and stronger than her; back in her sophomore year she had gotten into constant arguments with people like Reggie Mantle for picking on Jughead among others, so it wasn’t new for her. She wasn’t someone who enjoyed conflict, though she would never stand for someone being nasty. Especially not towards herself or her boyfriend.

“Trust me, I’m not missing out on _anything_. I’ve experienced it.” She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, only growing more aggravated when Bret had simply laughed and looked back up at Jughead instead with an irritating smirk.

“She’s feisty. I like that.”

Bret’s words had her face twisting in disgust as she glared at him, feeling Jughead fully tense at her side before he let go of her to step forwards and lightly push him towards the door. “Okay, Bret, go and find Donna or someone.” Jughead spoke stiffly, clearly trying to keep his anger in check as he opened the door and nudged Bret to walk out of the room.

“Okay okay, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. I can see you want to be _alone_ ,” He rolled his eyes and went to leave the room, though at the last moment turned back to face Y/N as he leaned against the doorframe. “You know where to find me if you're ever looking for an,” He paused as he turned to look at Jughead, very clearly giving him a once-over, before his eyes returned back to Y/N. “...upgrade.”

Her expression twisted into an angry scowl and she opened her mouth to say something, though before she could Jughead slammed the door in his face, still clearly tense.

“Your roommate is an asshole.” She frowned as she moved back over to him, sighing as she moved her arms around his waist to hug him. Y/N couldn’t imagine how much worse Bret might be when she wasn’t around, and the thought made her frown. Jughead stayed at Stonewall Prep five days a week, and for the majority of his time _that_ was what he had to deal with? It just wasn’t fair.

“I know,” Jughead sighed as he moved his arms back around her, dropping a kiss to her hair before he rested his head on top of her’s, swaying them slightly as he gently held onto her. “I don’t like him on an average day, but I definitely don’t like him talking to you like that.” Jughead huffed and his hold on her tightened subtly.

“I’m sure he won’t bother us again, and if he does I’ll punch him.” She joked and giggled quietly, smiling once Jughead had pulled back enough to look at her.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got no doubt about it. You’re extremely threatening, all four feet of you.” He cracked an entertained grin as she gasped in mock offence, lightly smacking his chest.

“Hey! I’m way taller than four feet, you’re so mean. I’m not even short.”

“Oh yeah?” Jughead challenged and raised his eyebrows a little, smirking slightly. “Kiss me then.”

Y/N scowled playfully as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him as challenged, though without him helping her by leaning down slightly she could only just about reach to press her lips against the underside of his jaw.

“You got it, short stack?” Jughead teased.

She just huffed and moved her hands to the side of his neck to pull him down so she could kiss him properly, causing him to chuckle quietly against her lips as his hands found her waist, holding her against himself as he walked her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the edge of his bed, causing her to sit down.

“I’m not short.” She playfully glared at him, though her expression changed to a more fond smile when his hands tilted her head up slightly to look up at him. 

“Mhm, I’m sure you’re not.” He responded teasingly before he just leaned down to kiss her again as she knocked his beanie off of his head to thread her fingers through his soft hair to pull him closer to her.

* * *

Just over an hour later she sighed as she felt his fingers gently moving through her hair, brushing any loose strands from her face. They were laying across his bed with the sheets just about up to their hips so they didn’t overheat underneath the extra material. All she was wearing was his white button-up that he had been in earlier as she rested her head against his shoulder, her fingers tracing invisible shapes and lines across his bare chest as he held her against himself.

“I’m sorry we don’t see each other more often.” Jughead spoke softly into her hair.

Y/N glanced up at him and shook her head as she smiled softly. “You don’t need to apologise, baby,” She said softly, her hand moving to his side again so she could run her thumb lightly over his ribs. “I’d rather you stay here and take this amazing opportunity with your writing then stay somewhere that won’t help you at all,” Y/N leaned up to gently kiss his jaw. “Your roommate might be a dick and so might your classmates, but it’s not like they’ll kill you.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Jughead mumbled jokingly and she giggled quietly as she felt him press a kiss to her forehead softly. “Are you sure you’ll be okay without me there the whole time? I worry about you, y’know.” He sighed.

She couldn’t help but smile softly as he moved his hand from her hair to gently rest it along her jawline instead, the pad of his thumb running along her cheek. Of course she missed him whilst he was away, but Stonewall Prep was important. It was a chance for him to enhance his already amazing writing skills and take his talent even further than what he had. She couldn’t get in the way of that. They would have all the time in the world when he was finished, but for now it was important he kept at what he was doing.

“I’ll be fine, Jug,” She said softly. “This is important for you, and if I do ever need you I’ll call you.”

“You promise?” Jughead raised his eyebrows a little.

“I _promise_.”

He sighed though accepted her answer nonetheless, a soft smile painting over his lips as he leaned down to press his lips against hers softly for a long moment before he pulled back to look at her. 

“I’m going to miss that beautiful face, though.” He smiled fondly, his thumb circling her now pink cheek.

“And I’ll miss yours.” Y/N giggled, kissing him again for a long moment before she pulled away to lean her head against his shoulder again.

“I love you so much.” Jughead said softly, his fingers combing through her hair again as she relaxed into him a bit more.

“I love you, too,” She smiled and turned her head to gently kiss his jaw again before she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck, enjoying the peaceful moment with her boyfriend in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
